


Helping Victoria

by WestOrEast



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, NSFW, Spanking, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria is always pushing the limits of what's acceptable in a friendship. Sometimes Max has to teach her a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Victoria

  
“My friend Warren agreed to set up the lab equipment, so we should be there by 4:30 to start taking photos.” Victoria nodded as I went over the plan. With any luck, we’d get points for originality for this photography assignment. Closing her notebook, she looked around my dorm room.  
  
“One of these days I’m going to have to make you redecorate this place, Max. It’s far too boring… and messy.” I turned up my nose at that. Just because I used the floor as a filing system… and the desk… and the windowsill, didn’t mean I was a slob or anything.  
  
“Anyway,” I looked around for a distraction, “Ah, Chloe and I went to Portland last weekend.” I stood up and walked to my bookshelf. Victoria watched me move.  
  
“Really? What did you do? Besides suffer through her taste in music?” I shot an unamused look at Victoria as I grabbed the book I bought.  
  
“Went to Powell’s, got ice cream at Ruby Jewel’s, got some new clothes. And I bought this.” I tossed the photography book to Victoria, the volume slowly arcing across the yard or so of space between us. She grabbed it and flipped it over to look at the title.  
  
“ _Nature through a Lens **,**_ by William McCombie. A wildlife book?” She asked, turning through a few pages. I nodded and sat down next to her.  
  
“Saw it at Powell’s. He talks about his experiences taking photos in national parks, and I thought it looked pretty interesting. You can borrow it, if you want.” She nodded thoughtfully, examining a picture of the Grand Tetons.  
  
“Did you get anything else there?” I shook my head.  
  
“Nah, didn’t have the money. Chloe bought some books, but she wouldn’t let me see them. Probably from their porn section.” I rolled my eyes, remembering Chloe’s increasingly desperate attempts to divert my attention.  
  
“I think I will borrow this for a while, Max. You said you bought some new clothes? Anything good, or just more of the same hipster bullshit?” I crossed my arms and glared at Victoria until she looked away.  
  
“One, my taste in clothes is fine. Two, I went shopping for me, not for you. Three, not all of us have Daddy’s credit card to buy a new wardrobe with.” Victoria sniffed and rolled her eyes. The truth was, I was jealous of how beautiful Victoria looked, even if she must have spent an hour each morning arranging her short yellow hair and picking out jewelry to wear.  
  
“Just because you’re poor doesn’t excuse your bad taste. I mean, faded jeans and a pale t-shirt, every day of the year? I obviously put more thought into the perfume I wear then you do in your entire wardrobe. And as for that punk rock trash you hang you with-“ I stood up to loom over her. Looking down at her smug, self-assured face, I caught a knowing glint in her eye. _So that’s what she wants, huh? Well, why not? I am kind of horny._  
  
“What about her? Do you have a problem with my best friend?” I stared down into her eyes, a slightly different shade of blue then mine. There was a flash of guilt and hesitation, before she narrowed them in determination.  
  
“Yes, _Maxine_ , I do. She’s a wannabe punk with no fashion sense who listens to terrible music and thinks her tattoos are artistic. You should know better than to hang around trash like that.”  
  
_That’s it_. I took two steps back to lock the dorm door, then strode forward and pushed Victoria back. Sweeping the books and notepads off the bed, I straddled her as she started to push herself back up.  
  
“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?” I slapped her cheek, not too hard, but hard enough to shut her up. Her hand flew to her reddening cheek as she stared at me in shock and fear. The paleness of her face was in strong contrast to her red cheek.  
  
“You can insult me, but if you think you can insult my best friend, the friend I’ve known since I was a kid, you’re pretty _fucking_ mistaken.” She pushed against me, but my legs had her arms pinned down to the bed.  
  
“You crazy bitch! When I get out of here-“ I shook my head and shifted position slightly, and talked over her.  
  
“And you know what the worst part is? I’ve enabled you. I’ve let you talk shit about lots of people. Your friends, Kate, me… Obviously you aren’t going to change on your own. I’ll need to teach you to behave.” She writhed beneath me and I slapped her again. Reaching back, I groped around for the edge of her skirt. After getting a handful of warm, toned thigh, I found the button on the side of her skirt. Yanking it open, I shuffled back off of Victoria.  
  
Victoria tried to stand up, one hand clutching her skirt closed, but I grabbed that arm and pulled her back down, twisting as I did so, so that she landed on my lap. She gasped for breath, and I used her distraction to grab her hands. Holding her wrists together in one hand, I pressed her face down to the bedspread with the other.  
  
“As the Good Book says, spare the rod and spoil the child”, not that either of us were Christian, “It’s obvious your parents aren’t up to the task, so I’ll just have to step up to the plate.”  
  
“Fucker! I’ll call the cops and have you thrown in a pit for the rest of your life!” I cringed, but the walls were surprisingly soundproof for a dormitory. Looking back down at Victoria, with her flushed cheeks and perfectly styled hair that was starting to come undone, I shook my head.  
  
“You and I both know you’ll do nothing of the kind, Victoria.” I stopped pushing her head down and yanked off her cream colored skirt. It slid to the floor, revealing her black, frilled panties over pale skin. “And the reason is,” I ran my hand over her up-turned rear, sinking my fingers into the softness, “you’re a slut.”  
  
“Fuck you, Max! I’m the most popular person on campus and I-gah!” I cut her off with a firm slap to her ass, causing some delightful shaking. She struggled again, but my position was too good for her to do anything beyond rubbing against my legs.  
  
“You’re a slut, Victoria,” I said, as I worked her panties down, revealing the very beautiful sight of Victoria’s ass. “And you know you’re a slut, too.” Another firm slap and Victoria’s breath caught in her throat. Her pale skin was turning a faint shade of pink.  
  
“And the reason you’re such a bitch” *smack* “to people” *smack* “is because you’re in denial” *smack* about it.” *Smack* With each strike, Victoria gasped, and her ass turned a deeper shade of red. I let go of her wrists and she grabbed the bedspread, balling the sheet up in her fists. I ran a finger down her mound, and examined the results. Leaning to the side, I waved my hand in Victoria’s face.  
  
“Only a slut gets wet by being spanked, Victoria.” *smack* Another firm stroke down her center. “And only a slut gets wet when she’s called a slut.” She was gasping, her face looking up at me. There was a wild light in her eyes and the tip of her tongue flicked out of her mouth with every pant.  
  
*smack* “You use” *smack* “your mouth to hurt” *smack* “others, all the time.” *smack* “When a slut” *smack* “should be using it” *smack* “to suck and lick.” *smack* I paused to switch hands. Victoria was moaning with each strike, her perfect ass slightly swaying. I pulled her light green blouse down the curve of her back, revealing her matching black bra. As she struggled out of the blouse, I unhooked the bra clasp, letting it fall to the bed. I ran my hand over her warm back, tracing the faint lines of muscle.  
  
“What are you Victoria?” I asked, raising my hand. She faux-glared at me, raising her ass up a bit as she did so.  
  
“I’m the best photographer in Blackwell!” I shook my head and slapped her. The _crack_ of my palm was closely followed by Victoria’s moan. I spanked her again, and again, before pausing. I let my fingers drift down, till they brushed against her entrance. She was soaking wet, her arousal flowing down her lips and staining my jeans. For that matter, I was staining my jeans from the inside. The sight of the bitchy alpha queen of Blackwell Academy, bent over my lap, with a red ass and a wet cunt was hotter than I would have believed possible. And the sounds she made, the gasps when I spanked her, and the coos and moans when I used a more gentle touch, were better than the finest music.  
  
“What are you, Victoria?” I asked again, my index finger ghosting around her entrance. “Remember, a good girl gets what she needs, and sluts like you need to cum.” As Victoria wasn’t looking at me, I felt free to roll my eyes. I didn’t know for sure where she got the dialog for these scripts, but I suspected it was from cheap porn movies.  
  
Victoria closed her eyes and shook her head. Sighing, I dragged my palm back up, pressing firmly down as I did. Her hips shook as my finger tip barely entered her core. Caressing a red cheek, I clucked my tongue in disappointment. There was a bright red handprint on both of her lower cheeks, and her upper cheeks were flushed as well. Tears were welling in her eyes, but I didn’t plan to stop unless she gave the safe word.  
  
“Why don’t you just admit it, Victoria? Save yourself the pain.” I swung back down, making her squeal. “You know you want this, so just give in.” Another swing, and my own breath hitched as Victoria shrieked into the bed.  
  
“Fuck! Fuck, I’ll do it! I’m a slut, the nasty slut in Oregon, just please-“ I stopped my hand in mid-swing, glad for it. I’d need to buy a paddle or something before our next session, because this _stung._ Slowly lowering my hand, I traced an outline over Victoria’s lower back. She arched against my touch as she panted for breath.  
  
“What is it Victoria? What do you need?” I stroked her beautiful hair, luxuriating in the soft contact, the tiny strand flowing through my fingers.  
  
“Oh god, please, let me cum.” She looked up at me with longing and arousal in her eyes, one cheek pressed against the sheet. I slipped a hand underneath her to palm her breasts, flattened against the bed, and the solid points of her nipples prodded against me. “I’ll do anything, I’ll eat you out, just please put just one finger in me.” Her hips were moving back and forth, trying to hump the air.  
  
“Oh? Like this?” I cupped her sex in my palm, her arousal sliding through my fingers. “You’ll be my personal rug-muncher, for me to use anytime I feel like it?” I pressed my middle finger in against her entrance, making sure not to penetrate.  
  
“God, yes! I’ll be your whore if you let me cum! Please, Max, I’m burning up. You can treat me like the nastiest slut on the planet if you’ll let me cum first!” I smiled down at her, and slid a finger in. She moaned and I slowly pushed it in deeper and deeper, making sure to press my thumb against her clit.  
  
“Very well. One orgasm, then you’ll be my personal sex slave, Vicky.” I pulled her upright, so she was straddling my lap, her throbbing ass a few inches above me. Reaching around, I slid a finger back in. Her eyes closed and she made a cooing sound as I worked my way in. I wrapped my other arm around her waist and pulled her forward.  
  
Her eyes opened just in time for me to kiss her, the flavor of strawberries entering my mouth. Victoria leaned into the kiss, greedily taking everything I gave her as I slid in and out of her. I added a second finger, and bit down on her lower lip as she clawed against my back. She threw her head back and screamed before I slapped my hand over her mouth. The walls were thick, but not _that_ thick.

  
Victoria spasmed in my arms, her walls clenching around my fingers as she shook through a well-deserved orgasm. She fell against my shoulder, gasping for breath as I slowly drew my fingers back out. Leaning back to get some space, I held my sticky, girlcum-covered fingers in front of her face, I drew them apart to show the lines of her arousal hanging between them. Without further prompting, she ducked her head and started licking me clean.  
  
“Good girl, you’re a good girl, Victoria.” She moaned around my fingers, her eyes staring at me with love and arousal. Finishing the job, she drew her head back, my fingers coming out with a _pop_.  
  
“Thank you Max. Thanks, I can’t say- I love you, Max You know how to treat me right, and I just feel so-“ She stopped, not knowing how to say everything she wanted to say. I chuckled and leaned against her, my breath tickling her neck.  
  
“I know, Victoria, I love you too. Of course,” I looked up and smiled at her, “I seem to recall something about a wet, begging slut promising to eat me out. Hmmm?” She gave a guilty smile while shuddering in arousal. Sliding off me, she settled in between my spread legs, her hands playing with my jeans zipper. As she slid my pants down, I threw my head back and closed my eyes.  
  
I was learning all kinds of things at school.


End file.
